


Lights on the wall

by S2_501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - possible Muggle AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: A glimpse into Harry and Draco’s routine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Lights on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a short story for once! ^^ Hope you enjoy!!

Harry lay in bed watching the lights move on his wall from the moving cars. He doesn’t know how long he’s been there watching them zoom across from his door to his wardrobe. Without his glasses, it is hazier than normal. He lifts his left hand, watching as the lights moved across the back of his hand, his old scar emphasised by the red and white lights.

The bed dips to his side and he slightly rolls in its direction. Hands stroke his hair back, ever so gently. He can’t help but turn into Draco’s hand, welcoming more of his warmth and comfort. He enjoys listening to Draco’s deep chuckle, feeling the vibrations through the air. His hand lowers and graze Harry’s cheek softly, before tracing his lips.

Harry tilts his head up, looking into the light grey eyes that show nothing but love. He smiles at Draco and turns his head so he could kiss his open palm.

The growing smile in response warm Harry inside. He can feel the never ending butterflies flutter inside, and a prickling sensation in the back of his neck.

He hadn’t realised how long his hand is raised until Draco bends over him and holds it in his free hand. Harry looks at their intertwined hands. He smiles at the ring he sees, given by him to Draco just last week.

The silence is broken by Draco’s question, “sickle for your thoughts?” 

Harry lowers their hands to his lap, tracing Draco’s soft skin with his thumb.

“My thoughts are worth more than that, surely.”

Draco fixes his position on the bed, making himself more comfortable and pulls Harry closer into his chest. Harry closes his eyes as he inhales Draco’s scent. Something that over time became _home_ to him. In the sense that it was no longer a new input for his brain to register, it had blended in. It was information Harry was familiar with already.

Draco laughs again, and Harry relishes in the feeling of his chest vibrating against his cheek. “Ahh, but you have so many thoughts if I paid to hear everything… Why you’d be marrying a very destitute man.”

Harry smiles into Draco’s sleep shirt. He likes that thought, _marrying him_.

“I’m just being a melodramatic man feeling nostalgic, yet a little bit tired. Nothing too major. Don’t worry about it.” Harry’s eyes close, feeling nothing but relaxed. Content. At peace.

They both remain silent, playing with each other’s fingers. Nothing but the sound of car tires against tarmac in the late evening.

Harry can feel himself drifting off to sleep, humming when he feels Draco kiss the top of his head.

“Sleep love,” he says, moving his arms so that they wrap around Harry.

Harry mumbles something incoherent and burrows deep into Draco’s side. Now it’s Draco’s turn to watch the lights.


End file.
